


Terms and Conditions (May) Apply

by unagidragonroll



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College, Crack Treated Seriously, Kang Daniel Being an Idiot, M/M, Ong Seongwoo Being a Little Shit, Street Fight, a lot of bickering, daniel is a movie geek, whipped!seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll
Summary: Daniel believes in hate at the first sight.





	Terms and Conditions (May) Apply

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'd like to send my love and gratitude to everyone working behind this wonderful week ilu

On Monday morning, Daniel used the bus. On Tuesday, he got an after-lunch class, so he was fetched by his mother. On Wednesday, he could be found at the internet room.

On Thursday however, he woke up late because he came home late and therefore, he would missed the bus by few seconds now he is speeding with his new motorbike. (He’s half delighted though, he can use it without looked like he's showing off because ‘there was no other option I had to use it’)

He curses in between his breath that he is caught on the red light. His college building is already in sight, so he’s getting ready as the countdown showing 30 seconds left to green light.

Daniel likes to watch movies, so he’s just created the whole scene as the newest installment of The Fast and The Furious. He’s mumbling his favorite quote under his helmet when he’s forcedly got bumped ahead.

Furiously, he snaps his head back to see a black Dodge Charger 1970. Fuck, so he’s not the Toretto in this.

The countdown is reaching 20s soon. Daniel inhales and exhales, trying to reach his inner peace, as he steps down from his bike and calmly walks to the driver seat.

He clears his throat as he knocks twice. He puts his most noble smile. “Hello?”

The driver, whomst Daniel imagined to be at least a Vin Diesel, but Asian, turned out to be a very regular man with white dress shirt and 1/3 standard parted hair. He’s listening to Muse, Daniel can hear once he rolls down the window.

“Uh, Mr. Dominic? I believe your car just accidently crashed into my bike?” Daniel starts.

He blinks. “Oh?” _Clearly not a criminal mastermind_ , Daniel answers himself. “Did I?”

The countdown is now on the 20s.

“Well, yes?” Daniel starts to lose his cool. “As you can see, even now your car’s still kissing the butt of my bike.”

The man chuckles instead. He moves his car backward a bit, and Daniel’s bike almost loses its balance.

Daniel’s breath’s hitched. His eyes are widened. Now he’s getting impatient as he’s taking his helmet off.

“You see, I’m running late for class and I’d still like you to take responsibility for the damage so,” Daniel fishes his phone, “Give me your number.”

Now the man stares, somewhat disapprovingly. “So this is how scammers do what they do, huh?”

Daniel furrows his eyebrows. “Care to elaborate?”

He shrugs. “Yeah, playing victims and take innocent’s people money?”

“Playing victim— whoa, sir, you just moved your car but it clearly left some scratches on my bike.”

“Minor scratches,” the man corrects.

Daniel groans. “Are you gonna be responsible or not?”

A playful smirk’s plastered on his ordinary face. “What do you think?”

Definitely a criminal mastermind. “I’m seriously at lost for words.”

He chuckles again. How Daniel wants to shut him with his helmet. “Don’t worry. I’ve seen you a lot at the college.”

“You what?”

The countdown is reaching 10.

“We’ll talk about this at the cafetaria later, after class.” He flicks the blinker and moves his car backward again. “I’m not running late but the light’s green now so if you would excuse me.”

Daniel’s frozen on his spot, slowly putting back his neglected phone while watching him gone with his car as he’s seen waving mockingly from the rear mirror. Daniel can only raises his middle finger, before honks are heard because he’s basically in the middle of the street.

“You break my baby, I break your neck,” Daniel fumes as he starts his engine.

 

During his class, Daniel’s mind wanders anywhere but on the board. He pictures the map of their school, with its many faculties, and each faculty has a canteen.

How the fuck he would be able to get back at him?

“Yo,” Kim Jaehwan throws a paper at him. “What’s with the face?”

Daniel’s hesitant at first until he eventually got tired of Jaehwan’s nagging. “I got into an accident.”

Jaehwan rises one eyebrow.

“Okay, little accident.”

Now Jaehwan rises both eyebrows.

Daniel sighs. “Someone from this university, well he said that he’s a student, stroke my motorbike this morning and I have no idea how to get him to repair it because he said we would meet at the cafetaria after class.”

“Wait.” Jaehwan rises an arm. “You drove here?”

“I had to. I was late.” Daniel knows he’s talking to the wrong person. “You missed the point—“

Jaehwan gasps in glee, and just when Daniel’s about to stuff his eraser into his mouth, they both are already kicked out of the class.

“We should go to the gig I’ve told you!” Jaehwan still manages to look ecstatic. He immediately fishes out his phone, “I gotta tell Woojin we’re coming.”

Ignoring Jaehwan’s rattles, Daniel lays his back on the bench. “I should’ve really just slept and skipped class.”

The drought of sleep is still making him drowsy. Jaehwan’s loud existence won’t stop him from getting the rest he deserves. He’s about to drift off when someone pokes his side. He opens his eyes — shading the sunlight with such common face, the man from this morning has the gut to show up right in front of his very face.

“I thought you have class,” he judges.

Daniel immediately sits up and puts himself on defensive stance. “I do.”

So he wasn’t lying for being a student here.

He blinks, and it successfully annoys Daniel so much. “Then why are you slacking here?”

Daniel wants to answer truthfully but he might lose another point. _Wait_ , why does he need to prove himself when _He_ is the one who supposed to win him over?

“Well,” Daniel crosses his arms, “It’s none of your business.” He mentally slaps himself for such weak comeback.

The man shakes his head and pouts. He Pouts. “Scammers do skip class, I see.”

Now Daniel can’t stand him. “You hit me first!”

“Oh I’m sure you’d like that to happen,” he winks.

“What—“ Daniel widens his eyes, “You’re unbelievable.” He looks to his side to see Jaehwan’s snoring with his mouth opened, definitely not helping.

“Guess I’ll meet you at 12PM? You can continue your sleep, and don’t worry, I won’t tell your professor.” He yawns and makes his way to the theater department building, leaving Daniel stoned once again by his department’s fountain bench.

“This dickhead and his habit of walking out on me,” he grumbles under his breathe.

Someone coughs and Daniel looks up to see his professor. Immediately he pokes Jaehwan hard on his ribs.

Jaehwan jumps to his ass, glaring at Daniel who’s glaring back. He gazes up, _oh_.

The professor sighs, “Both of you may be freshies but I won’t tolerate anyone who don’t pay attention to my class.”

“Aye aye, maam.” Jaehwan mutters. He’s trying to stiffle his impending yawn when Daniel glances.

“There will be no second time, Mr. Kim, Mr. Kang,” she warns one last time before heading off.

Daniel lets out the breath he has been holding once she isn’t in sight and glares (again) at Jaehwan who’s already laying on his back again.

“You’re hopeless,” Daniel says, leaning his head on the table.

Jaehwan ignores him as he offers him an earplug. He puts a supposed to be warm smile. “Here?”

“I’m not listening to your own covers,” Daniel buries his head to his arms. Ah how he loves this hoodie.

“Christ, they’re not mine!” Jaehwan grits his teeth and shoves the earphone into Daniel’s ear. They bicker for a moment until Daniel surrenders, deciding he better have his sleep because he’s a grown man unlike this friend of his.

It’s an r&b song. The beat’s calming and Daniel thinks maybe it’s not too bad to sleep with a lullaby. The singer is also a decent one. He’s very good, actually. Daniel doesn’t really understand vocals, but he learns (from Jaehwan) that this singer’s vocal is so light, yet soothing to his eardrum. Falling deeper in his slumber, he dreams of a road trip with this song as the background. He’s on the passenger seat, screaming in joy as he just opens the window. He can feel the breeze passing his face, then he leans his head back, watching the sun sets. As the song’s approaching its end, Daniel starts to wonder if a Furious movie could be this melodramatic. He then looks to his side. It’s the owner of the Dodge, smiling so widely, with only one hand on the streering wheel, and there Daniel decides it’s a nightmare. An ethereal nightmare.

He opens his eyes wide, and throws Jaehwan’s earphone that it hit his eye. The said boy snaps. “If you don’t like the song you can just simply say no?”

Daniel mutters an apology. He glances his watch, it’s almost time. “So, the gig you said this morning. Is it this one?”

Jaehwan immediately sits up, “Yes! He’s pretty popular. Got plenty followers on Soundcloud and Youtube, and he makes great music.”

“Yeah,” Daniel agrees.

“But I read somewhere that he just sings for fun, like, he doesn’t promote his music and all.” Jaehwan tries to recall, “He’s a drummer, by the way. Maybe he collects cash from his band.”

Daniel stands up, “Too much information, actually. Okay. But once my business is done.”

Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows. “What business?”

“Too many question.” Daniel slings his backpack and disappears in the middle of the crowd before Jaehwan could finish collecting his items.

 

It’s 12PM, sharp, and Daniel dumbly waits at a table by the corner at the theater’s cafetaria.

He doesn’t want to stereotype these buds, but maybe most of them actually looked like they’re born for the stage. He spots several males and females who, he thinks, are the results of God’s greatest effort, but there are also some quirky fellows who wear neon-colored shoes with rainbow socks. He won’t complain about their hair because as an ex-owner of pink hair, he can relate the art of being an exhibitionist in hairstyles. (Jaehwan accused him for being one, that dull guy)

He waits and waits, and being Daniel, he starts to think that the whole thing is stupid because how the hell he would find him in the middle of this some eating-and-gossiping-with-friends kinda TV series?

“Oh, hi,” a voice makes him turn to his side. The man actually shows up, with two americanos, he assumes. “Here.”

“What’s this?” He regrets that instantly.

“It’s coffee,” he states as he takes a sip.

Daniel rolls his eyes, “I’m not ancient.”

“Then why did you ask?” He asks, blinking his doe eyes. These kind of eyes are mainstream anyway, so Daniel looks at his interesting coffee cup instead.

“Because— forget it.” Daniel inhales as he grips at the plastic cup. “So, our business.”

He tries to look up but the man is already staring, like he’s ready to listen and discuss like a civilized person.

Daniel’s finding it hard to look at his dark orbs. _Daniel, focus on the bill not on his three moles._ “Yeah, about this thing earlier morning?”

“Tell me about yourself.” He says, eyes not leaving his face, and he deadass props his chin on his knuckles. _Do acting requires weight lifting or something because are those veins?_

Daniel gulps. “I’m sorry?”

“You heard me.” He blinks again. “What’s your name?”

“Kang Daniel— wait.” Daniel shifts on his seat. He furrows his eyebrow, “Chief, we’re not here to talk about that.”

“Do you like drawing?”

“Well, of course. I’m an architecture major not for nothing?” Daniel finds himself grinning proudly. “What the hell just happened. Did you just hypnotize me?”

“What?” He laughs, and it’s probably beautiful. But Daniel loathes this guy, so it’s not beautiful. “Hypnotize, you said?”

Daniel nods.

He laughs again, and somehow the way his eyes turned crescent does something inside Daniel’s gut. “Ah, you’re funny.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Daniel snaps back to the reality, “But sir, chief, Toretto, whatever — I have a lot of plans to do today and I suppose you might too so let’s just be quick and get this done once for all.”

“I like the way you name me as Toretto,” he beams.

Daniel shrugs. “I don’t know who to call you.”

“It’s Seongwoo,” he introduces himself out of the blue, “Ong Seongwoo.”

“Okay,” Daniel tries to not care, “Whatever, so Seongwoo sir, how about my bike?”

Seongwoo, the man, suddenly looks at his watch. “Ah, I’m sorry that I have to go now.”

“Wow there your first apology goes at last, thanks.” Daniel’s delighted. “See? You’re busy so we better conclude this for good.”

Seongwoo looked like he’s thinking about something, and he snaps his fingers. Damn these drama kids and their unncessesary actions. “How’s this, you come to this gig at the park, in front of the meat restaurant, tonight, and I’ll make it up to you.”

“You will make it up for me— I mean, my bike?” Daniel asks with bright eyes. Finally God shows him the way.

Seongwoo’s already on his feet. He doesn’t forget to wave at him and Daniel finds himself waving back. Once he’s out of his sight, he brings the raised arm to slap his own cheek.

He groans in pain, but he deserves that slap for being dumb again.

 

Jaehwan basically has been muffled yelling to his helmet all the way to reach this cafe where they both agreed to meet Woojin. Jaehwan hasn’t called him showing off but he’s loud, and it’s not that special anyway, but both of them have been dreaming to own a bike since their high school days, so Daniel’s _lowkey_ enjoying this too.

“You two are so gay,” Woojin mutters as they arrive all grinning.

“I’ll take you text time, babe,” Daniel wraps his arms around Woojin who rolls his eyes.

 

“I wonder if Minhyun came,” Jaehwan wiggles.

“I wonder if Minhyun had not noticed you until now,” Daniel chirps.

“I wonder if Minhyun had been pretending to not notice until know because he’s having his biggest crush on you too,” Woojin adds.

Jaehwan blushes, and Woojin regrets that immediately.

They got a pretty nice seat at the backrow, because Daniel said, “It feels like we’re eating meats with good music.”

“Pathetic,” Woojin smiles sarcastically.

Following Jaehwan, Daniel also looks here and there for one specific person. The show starts, more people comes and goes into the restaurant, and he’s still not in sight.

Dr. Strange side of Daniel is thinking about the many possibilities and there’s this 70% chance of him eventually got the bill because one, he knows his name, and two, he knows what department he’s under.

He’s trying to calm himself when the last singer of tonight’s gig shows up, and he can’t believe his own eyes. He shuts his ears from Jaehwan’s “This is it!” and focuses them for the sound from the mic.

“Goodnight, everyone,” the singer starts and he chuckles, nervously. That very familiar chuckle. Daniel looks to his surroundings that’s suddenly packed, both boys and girls, older guys and even older girls. “I’m Ong Seongwoo.”

Daniel looks to his side to see Woojin and Jaehwan’s already in awe. Jaehwan’s even fiddling with his new phone to record.

The audience claps and woos as his band starts playing their music. “As you know, it’s my first gig here, so I’d like to apologize in advance if we lack.”

Daniel narrows his eyes to see everyone (that includes Woojin) starts saying, “Noooo!”

Drama is indeed his forte.

Then he starts singing his cover of Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You.

It hits Daniel that he suddenly remembers hearing this song several times this day. This morning would be the first one, when he heard Muse’s version blasting from Seongwoo’s car. Then the second time was when Jaehwan forced him with high volume of its r&b version. And he remembers the third one was Seongwoo’s humming when he bid him goodbye at the cafetaria.

And Daniel feels his entire face burning when The Very Ong Seongwoo turns out to be a fine man cladded in a a black leather jacket with the same white shirt underneath and perfectly pushed back hair, is singing the acoustic version while keeping eye contact with him only.

“Ah,” Jaehwan suddenly leans into his ear, not really whispering, “He’s an acting major in our university. No wonder if you feel like you’ve seen him around.”

Daniel just shoves his face away, still maintaining the contact until the song’s finished for (Daniel’s) good.

 

The gig’s finished at around 10. While the band’s busy gathering their stuffs, Jaehwan’s busy being nosy and oblivious. Daniel sometimes wonder if he could exchange this guy for bags of gummies or something.

“Ask his number!” Jaehwan whispers, loudly, again.

“Why?” Daniel answers back.

“Because Jaehwan just noticed he had been staring at you at the end of his fifth song,” Woojin deadpans. “But yeah, ask his number.”

“We’ll be going!” Jaehwan waves excitedly, being dragged by Woojin.

So there Daniel waits again like an idiot, at his spot on the backrow of the bench park. He has to be sure he’s not flushed red and not going to say something dumb again.

_Your baby._

“You came!” Seongwoo beams and takes a seat besides him.

_The bill, Kang Daniel._

“Got nothing to do.” Daniel shrugs. He tries to act cool as he stupidly turns 45 degrees towards him. He puts a stiff smile. “It was great. The songs, I mean.”

_The fuck?_

Seongwoo’s gaze softens. “Thanks! I know you’d like that.”

_‘That’ as in the whole performance or the way you take the first song’s lyrics literally?_

“Ha.” Daniel forces a laugh. “Are you sure you’re a real singer though?”

“I’m not.” Seongwoo says, “I’m actually a drummer, but yeah, we switched sometimes.” He laughs.

Daniel follows, partly laughing at himself for being stupid. “Okay.. so..”

“Oh, right!” Seongwoo hands out something. It’s a fucking flashdisk. “Here’s the check.”

Daniel blinks, mouth’s gaped open, and eyes incredulously not believing. “Uh.”

“Yeah, my EP, and my number. I rushedly wrote it with pen, so you better save it before it gets washed out.” He’s grinning, warmly. “The songs aren’t out, by the way. I don’t know if they’re good enough but I guess they’re good enough?” Jesus.

“Are you kidding me?” Daniel’s conscience finally takes over. “So, you’re saying I take my motorbike to a workshop and slide this flashdisk when I reach the counter?”

Seongwoo’s not saying anything, but he surely is amused.

“Okay, maybe it was indeed a little scratch but don’t you think this is way too irresponsible of you, a very fine grown up man who happened to have some fans both online and offline because of your crystal clear voice?” Daniel fumes.

“You’re really adorable.” Seongwoo comments.

Daniel can’t process anything at the moment to respond.

“So you admit it was a little scratch.” Seongwoo notes. Daniel’s not done buffering when he continues, “And thank you for the compliments by the way, but this,” he holds up the flashdisk, “is not for the payment for your bike’s repaint.”

Daniel’s questions are floating on the air around him without any spoken word.

“I must admit my part that it was a little accident. My foot slipped when I yawned too excessively so I kissed your bike a little. And I also have to admit that I first thought you were an actual scammer.” Seongwoo peeks to see Daniel’s raging even more, so he continues. “But as you came to knock on my window, there I realized you’re the guy who ran so fast to the bus stop on Monday I couldn’t believe my eyes that you managed to hop on in time.”

Daniel remembers how happy he was when the driver greeted him that day, saying something like lucky you the whole trip is now delayed for 3 minutes.

“True that it was you, means that you were the guy who was fetched by his mother that she parked her car right in front of the main gate so I couldn’t come to my Tuesday class because I was late. And that led to me, getting more tasks that I had to finish the next day, when you drowsily came out of the internet room on Wednesday when I rushed inside to send my scripts.” Seongwoo finishes his speech. “That’s why I got too sleepy this morning to drive but because I’ll be having this gig so I have to bring all of my friends’ cajón and the bass and all.”

Daniel puts a hand in front of his mouth. Under that, he’s forming a solid O.

“That’s... quite a story,” Daniel can only mumble.

“Yeah,” Seongwoo agrees then turns to face him again, “So the purpose of this flashdisk, is that you can call me, and we can go to the workshop together, with the songs inside as the background of our trip.”

Daniel chokes on the air he’s breathing. Seongwoo’s stunned for a second, but Daniel’s keep coughing nonstop he turns beet red all over his face. Seongwoo even has to run to the nearest market to buy him a water.

He gulps down the bottle and exhales. “Thanks,” he mutters.

“No problem.”

 

They stay quite for a moment, both catching their breath. One from the coughing fit, one from running.

Daniel slowly looks up to see him blushing. He doesn’t know whether it is from his low stamina or it is the same reason as why his heart is now constantly backflipping. Damn, he hates this guy. “So.”

“Yeah.” Seongwoo sits straighter, fighting the wavering tone of his voice, and stares at Daniel straight, “I might have the tiniest crush at the first sight on you this Monday because you were adorable, sitting by the window with that laugh of yours, and I didn’t know what were you being that adorable for. Was it the sun? Was it the cat commercial at the end of the street? Was it your breakfast? I kept on wondering while I was on the car besides, and I know all of this sounds ridiculous and we started off on the wrong feet but can you forgive me with a date tomorrow at the workshop?”

Seongwoo ends it with a grin.

Daniel can’t believe both his eyes, moreover his ears. But what he can’t believe the most that his honey-like voice, his constellation moles, and his cute grins are the terms and being there with him on this summer night to end the whole one-day rendesvouz, is the sole condition to win him over.

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally managed to finish 1 (one) fic yay happy ongniel week


End file.
